All The Kingsmen
by DustyDollEyes
Summary: Jen thought that her honorable discharge from the UNSC would be a quiet and peaceful change of pace. Yet fate always has a way of usurping her intentions, especially when there is family involved... Family she didn't even know she had.
1. Chapter 1

He didn't know what he was doing here. They couldn't be… I mean they were his descendants, so surely they would have lasted longer. He had to see for himself. Bail'in'mar leapt from roof to roof as the starlight shone down upon his cloaked form. He was in the Ooman city of Huston looking for his son Benjamin. He could barely pronounce his son's name correctly even though he knew a lot of Ooman Speech. He ducked behind a ventilation structure protruding from the roof of a factory building to hide from an elderly Ooman walking his pet, a dog he believed or a _bisor_ as his people called them.

He thought back to only a month ago when he was back on the continent of _Jin-teir'inn _on the home world _Vasti'en _having a wonderful dream that his son was a great warrior. But everything took a turn for the worst…when Cetanu showed up. Cetanu was the God of Death in his people's culture and when you saw him in a dream; it was never a good thing. Cetanu had told him that his son never made it to the Ooman home world of Earth. There had been a ship accident and he did not survive the crash. Bail'in'mar had thought that for once Cetanu, _The _God of Death, was wrong.

He had seen his son on Var, a designated hunting planet used for Blooding purposes, and had watched as he was Blooded after killing his first _Kainde Amedha _or Hard Meat. The _Kainde Amedha _are creatures that live in four stages. Egg to face-hugger to young drone to adult drone. A larger version of the adult drone was the queen or _Kainde Amedha Lou'dte Kalei_ which literally means Hard Meat Child Maker. The processes of being Blooded was when a young Yautja, or Unblooded, would slay his first hard meat and have the acidic blood placed on his forehead in the mark of whoever taught him. This marked him as a man and able to take a mate. Of course Benjamin already had a wife and child and loved to brag about them to the other Unbloods, but in Bail's culture only those brave and strong enough to survive their first hunt and kill at least one _Kainde Amedha_ could be allowed a mate. Those who were not fit to hunt either died in the hunt or if they were handicapped, had a genetic defect, or simply would not hunt were usually permanently sterilized so as not to weaken the great and powerful race that was the Yautja. The sterilized ones usually became slaves or Etas as they are called and served Blooded warriors. Not all Etas are sterilized but they are looked down upon and ridiculed. But enough of the history lesson, his son _had_ to be alive.

As he came closer to Ben's dwelling he became more sure of the fact that his son was alive and well. His son was only half Yautja but he was a strong and proud warrior whom any father would be proud to call his son. During the hunt he even saved the life of one Unblooded whom had been knocked unconscious after a small rockslide. Normally having your life saved by someone else was considered weakness, but they all were impressed by his show of bravery and compassion. The Unblooded had killed his own Hard Meat and became Blooded and the two became fast friends. This had only been one month ago. He had even spoken to the spared Young Blood yesterday when he was asked if Ben would ever return.

A cold wind blew and sent a chill down his spine. It was about 50 to 60 degrees in Ooman temperature, but it was considered cold to his people. He was probably the only Yautja on of the planet at this time, since hunting season was in this planet's warmer months. He remembered the last time he was on this planet in its cold season.

On one hunt to this planet he encountered an Ooman that would change his life forever. It was a female and she was in trouble. Five Ooman males were cornering her in an alley way in the dead of night and were attempting to hurt her. He was disgusted by this sight and saved the female. Yautja females were larger and much stronger than males and so were in no danger of being hurt by a male. It is also considered extremely rude and stupid to even displease a female because, next to Arbitrators, females especially of high rank could have a foolish male castrated for the slightest fuck up.

She had been wounded by an Ooman stinger, or gun, in her leg so he took her to safety to tend to her. He didn't know how or why, but something about this Ooman seemed to catch his interest. After tending to her she passed out and he left her to rest. He stayed with her the night so as to protect her further. When she awoke she had been unaware of his presence and began to sing. It was beautiful. He knew that the Oomans possessed the ability of wonderful song but he had never heard it in person. It blew his mind. When she became aware of him she was a little frightened, but remembering how he had saved her, she calmed down.

After a while of talking through sign language, since he could not speak with her at the time, they became friends. And then closer. He had found out that her name was Ann Kingsmen and she was a famous singer known around all the Ooman worlds. He loved to hear her beautiful voice sing even if he couldn't understand her. One night they expressed their desires for each other. In his inexperience with Oomans, he thought she understood exactly who and what he was, but he was sadly mistaken. The next day he found her yelling at him for something he couldn't understand. But what he did understand he didn't want to hear. She told him to leave and never come back. He loved her and he wanted her to be happy, so he left. As time passed he learned more about the Oomans and their language and finally was able to understand everything she had told him. She had said that she was disgusted with the way he and his kind would hunt and kill her people for sport. Apparently, she had not known that it was his people exactly who were the 'murderers'. What he wished he could tell her was that he had sworn never to hunt another Ooman after being with her. But it was a little late for that now.

He still loved to hear her voice. Sometimes the radio and communications would pick up on Ooman transmissions. Some thought they were pester-some and annoying, but he loved to hear her lovely voice and when he could he would record songs and play through them in his private chambers. He was always put at peace as he heard her sing as his clan ship sailed through the stars into the galaxy. One day he just couldn't stand it anymore, to just be sitting there listening to her magnificent voice and not be able to see her or feel her or even smell her sweet fragrance that was like _Naxa_ berries and cream. So he went back to Earth to find her, but he never did.

When he looked through her home in the Ooman land of Texas, he found her not to be there anymore. He was about to leave when someone else arrived. He stayed to see who it was. That's when he met Ben. Needless to say their getting-to-know-each-other involved a fist fight. They beat the shit out of each other until Bail realized that the blood covering his opponent's body wasn't his own. Ben had glowing green blood just like a Yautja. After the two wore down a little they began to talk and Bail realized that Benjamin was actually his son! Come to think of it, Bail realized, Ann had been in heat when they were together but the chances of her getting pregnant was next to impossible. He had thought that they were just too different, but apparently they weren't as different as they thought. Ben had a harder time believing that his father was some alien from outer space how hunts humans for sport.

Soon Ben came to understand and the two got to know each other. Bail was shocked when he realized that Ben already had a family, a wife and son. Oomans and Yautja age differently, while Oomans age quickly the Yautja age slower. About one long season to his people was a little over two years for Ben's. They also only live for about 120 years maximum while Bail's live to about 2000 maximum. He was proud to know that he already had a grandson through Benjamin and he was eager to see his family, but Ben urged him to wait. Bail'in'mar understood, to Ben's people he was quite a sight and that Ben's family would have a hard time…adjusting to him.

Bail finally reached the house Ben lived in. It was still late in the night so everyone would be home and sleeping. He crept toward the house and snuck around to the back. If he remembered correctly there was a large sturdy wooden ladder-like thing against the wall of the house that was vines grew on. He had used it to climb into Ann's bedroom window on occasion. He began his climb into the house. He pushed open the window and soundlessly hopped in. he glanced around, it was dark but Yautja eyesight was generally better than an Ooman's so he could see where he was going. This used to be Ann's bedroom but since her death Ben had converted it into a study. He walked out into the hallway and headed down towards Ben's room.

He noticed an open door just to the right of him. This must have been Ben's son's room. What was his name? Alex? Yeah, it was Alex. He had never seen Alex and a little seek peek couldn't hurt. He pushed the door open just enough to allow him in. he noticed the room was pink. Pink? That was a weird wall color for a male to have, but he shrugged it off. Oomans were strange enough without him trying to figure them out. He glanced around the room and a puzzled look came over his face. There were plushy animals, flowers, glittery things, a crib…wait. Crib? Alex should be entering his early adult stages, why would he need a crib. In fact why would Alex even be living here, don't Ooman children usually move out around 16 or something? This bore investigation.

He walked closer to the crib and peered inside. Lying in a pile of pink blankets and fluffy animals was a little baby. Female? Dumb! It was so obvious now, that's why everything's pink! He could kick himself for how stupid he had been for thinking that Alex was still living at home. Ben must have had another child, proof that he was alive. A smile came across his face.

He looked back down to the tiny figure. He almost let out a shout as he came face to face with the little female. She was awake and had pulled herself up against the bars of her crib. What really caught his attention though were her eyes. They were bright yellow, even brighter than his. They seemed to glow with a life all their own. He smiled at her; she was defiantly of his line since she was able to move so fast and so silently that even he hadn't noticed. The little female smiled back up at him and Bail's heart warmed at the sight.

Then he was shocked even further, she spoke.

"hi" she said weakly. She was a little shaky, like a suckling learning to speak for the first time.

"Hello little one" he replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jenehfurr." she answered

"What?"

"Jennefur"

"Jennifer?"

"yup, that mee." she said very proudly.

He grinned at her again. She was so tiny yet she had so much spirit. You could basically see it emanating from her eyes. Jennifer was a hard name to pronounce for him so he picked a name by which he would call his granddaughter by. _Hu'tuja Knte _which means BrightEyes.

"Well my little BrightEyes, it seems that you can talk pretty well. I'll bet you learned from your father."

"Who?" she said as she cocked her head to the side.

"Your father." she still didn't get it. He thought for a moment. "Your _daddy_?" it was strange to talk in this manner. He usually didn't talk with children, including his own. He had well over 90 children through his 12 wives and they took care of the younglings. Hell, he rarely saw his wives when it wasn't mating season.

"yup. my daddy awex taut mee."

"Awex? You mean Alex? Alex is your father!?" Bail stood there with his mouth agape looking at this young child.

"Isn't Ben your dad and Alex your brother?" he wanted to make sure that she was sure. She was smart but she was still a child.

"nop, my daddy daddy died wen he wa wittle."

Bail flinched at that slightly. It didn't seem like she should have talked about such a grim manner in such a sweet way. His heart sank. So it was true. But a thought hit him just then.

"But then you wouldn't be my granddaughter, you'd be my great-granddaughter!?"

The child just looked at him. Bail could go down to Ben's room and see if Alex really was there, but somehow he knew that little BrightEyes was right. There was no reason for him to be here. It still didn't seem completely real to him though, that his son was dead. His clan was famous for being one of the five strongest and most famous clans in his people's history. To think that his son died from a simple ship accident after coming home from a vicious battle. Maybe the fact that he wasn't completely Yautja was the reason. Maybe Ooman were just not fit to hunt like the Yautja. That would mean that Alex would probably not last the Hunt either, so why bother drawing him into a world where he would only die. The same could be said with BrightEyes too, she defiantly would not last since she was only 1/8 Yautja. He didn't think he could bear it if she died. He would leave, that's what he would do. To keep his family safe, even if it meant that he would never be able to see them again…so be it.

But he wanted to remain in her life somehow. Then it came to him. He reached for the leather necklace around his throat. Dangling from it was a thick fang from a recent honorable kill. He had had the base capped in precious metal and the fang had been engraved with the names of the greatest warrior ancestors of his line. He had just gotten it back from the engraver's and was eager to use it to attain more females, but he had a better idea for it now. He took the necklace off and put it around little BrightEyes's neck. He had to loop it around her head three or four times and it still hung down to her knees. Her little fingers twirled it around. He placed one of his large clawed hands on her tiny head of shaggy jet black hair. She looked up at him and grasped one of his long black claws. Bail grinned slightly; she had a pretty good grip for a suckling. Maybe he was becoming soft hearted. He gazed into her big yellow eyes and decided it was time to go. He let go of her head and walked over to the window of her room. He was on the second floor so it was no problem for him to jump. He turned to her once more, his heart filled with sorrow.

"Good-bye my _Hu'tuja Knte, _my BrightEyes." he said as he placed one foot on the window sill.

"buh-bye." she said in her small sweet voice. She lifted her little hand and wiggled her fingers in the Ooman form of fare-well.

"Stay safe." and with that he leapt. He trotted into the shadows and off towards his ship to return home.

Jennifer plopped down in her crib and fingered the long necklace the man gave her. She sniffed it, it smelled like him. Somehow it reminded her of her daddy and it comforted her. She took it off and slipped it under one of her fluffy pillows. She reached over and hugged her fluffy pink lion and fell asleep nibbling on its left eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Jennifer sipped at her coffee. She savored its taste for only a minute before swallowing. Some days, it seemed, black just wasn't strong enough. She massaged her forehead as she stared at the computer screen. Once again she was hard at work translating; reading and retyping Shangheili into English or Spanish or whatever language they paid her to type up.

Jen leaned back in her chair with a sigh. She shouldn't complain. ONI had been generous in offering her this job at Section One. She knew they wanted to keep her in the system not only for her talents as a Linguist, but her close ties to the Shangheili and Covenant Separatists.

While serving under Sgt. Avery J. Johnson, Jennifer was near-fatally wounded during the Battle of Installation 05. It was because of the relationships she and a few others had developed between the Shangheili Separatists who aided and saved them that made ONI want to keep her around.

Jennifer touched at her rib cage near-unconsciously; feeling the scar of a Covenant Needler beneath her shirt. The rubbery feel of scar tissue and shortened rib bones brought back the faint memory of pain and a strong recollection of purpose. As much of a gift as this job was it ended up being a desk job hobby that kept her busy. Nothing could touch the rush of battle than her past job had.

'Job'. More like past life.

A tiny 'beep' derailed her thoughts. The holo-pad near her desk hummed near-silently as the image of the Greek goddess Artemis came together in a flicker of numbers and lines.

"Confirmation of your last translation has reached the Imperial Admiral and ONI is awaiting further response." The AI brushed back a curl from her dark face and her eyes shone an obvious glimmer of boredom.

Missy, as she was called, stood leaning to one side with her arms crossed. A preferred pose and an indication of monotony.

"Thank you Missy." Jennifer sipped at her coffee.

"Any other menial errands you want me to run?" The sarcasm in her voice was thick and it made Jen smile.

Missy had a personality all her own, as was the nature of a Smart AI. Jennifer had received Missy upon accepting this job. She had not thought that her position warranted the need of an AI let alone a Smart one. However she was a firm believer in never looking a gift horse in the mouth. The AI was already three years old to boot. AI are normally assigned a role in 'life' and very rarely change occupations bringing up the question as to what Missy had been previously involved in and why she had switched .

Her character was tall and lean with curls draping her slim shoulders over her Grecian tunic. Her complexion was dark for an AI and she always had a bow and quiver full of arrows slung across her back as well as an ancient hunting knife at her ankle and rope on her hip. The intensity in her gaze was that of a wolf or big cat stalking it's prey, waiting for the opportunity to go in for the kill.

Jennifer's family were avid hunters of big and small game. She also enjoyed the quick wit and sarcasm of her holographic assistant and companion. A smile crossed her lips as she set her mug down.

"No, nothing for now. I've almost finished this list by the Imperial Admiral of the confiscated items from the Covenant Loyalists." Jennifer swiveled her chair back to the screen to type out the last few sentences.

Missy rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm getting sick of seeing you in that chair all the time. You need to get out more. Have a life!"

"You're telling me to have a life?" Jen asked with a chuckle.

"Yes. Get out of the office and have some fun. And for god's sake take me with you!" The AI shifted from leaning from one side to the other as if to punctuate her desire to get away.

"I don't think Section One would very much appreciate me running off for a night on the town with the only AI connected to the Separatists." Jennifer hit the 'send' button and waited for confirmation.

"Maybe not on the town then. What about a safari like the ones you've been on before? I am the Goddess of the Hunt for a reason you know." Missy added as she strung an arrow to her bow and aimed at an unseen target.

"Oh that's why? And here I thought it was to bring our two cultures together with a show of human reverence for the hunter and warrior. Aspects the Shangheili admire." Jennifer laced her fingers and leaned back in her chair. Amusement on her face.

"Details, details." Missy shrugged as she returned the arrow to her quiver. "All I know is you've done nothing but sit on your duff and stare at a flickering screen and type for the last month and a half. I may only be an AI but even I can see the longing in your eyes for the freedom of the wild. Something we share."

Jennifer chuckled lightly, but knew the AI was telling the truth; and if she could see it in Jen it was getting bad. A quick glance at the calendar on the wall told her that-.

"You have a weekend off coming up and with the way things are going on the front, communications will be limited to the soldiers in the field. And if anything does come home, I can surely take care of it and send it on it's way. I'm your assistant for a reason, I know the language too." Missy stared Jennifer down, waiting for her move.

She shook her head. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get rid of me."

"How else am I going to have a wild AI party without getting you out of here?" A smirk graced Missy's digital lips.

Jennifer stared out the window of her office. The hustle and bustle of rush hour traffic was inaudible through the unbreakable soundproof glass, but the sight alone was enough. The slow moving vehicles and their exhaust; the tall grey and glass skyscrapers where she could see other people going about their business. Everyone and everything crammed together and stacked on top of each other.

Just barely a year ago she had been in the thick of all that was savage and wild, but after nearly dying on some foreign godforsaken husk of a planet, she questioned if it would be as she remembered. Would she be able to handle the wild she had known as a youth and a Marine? Or would she find something new and different to her soul?

"You're not scared are you?" Missy interjected.

"What?" Jennifer asked, both unsure of the question as well as shocked.

"You are scared, aren't you? I mean why shouldn't you be. You had your left lung punctured less than a year ago and you almost died. Science does wonders but you never grew your lung completely back. And all the shrapnel they dug out of your back; it's a real miracle you can even stand as bad as your muscles had been shredded. A hunt or strenuous excursion might not be good for your airways and your back. Maybe a nice trip to a tropical commercial planet. One with plenty of hot springs and spas." Missy was laying bait, but Jennifer's ego pushed her to accept. Hook. Line. And sinker.

Jennifer straightened in her seat and her smile faded. She had always been a very proud person and this blatant attack on her prowess as not only a hunter but a soldier and survivor as well was not going to be taken lying down. Any doubts that Jennifer had about herself would permanently remain to herself; no one else's opinion mattered but her own.

"I've been hunting since I could crawl, and I've had bigger scratches on my ass than some measly missing lung." An obvious exaggeration, but the AI didn't call her on it; she had done all she needed.

"I've still got what it takes to take down a bull rynth or a charging Jiralhanae. A year is plenty of time to recoup from the brink of death's door and I could use another head to mount in my trophy room or above my mantle." Jennifer's face tinged red with the anger of a slightly bruised ego. "I need a few days of prep and the go-ahead from the boss and I'll have you eating the word 'scared' when I get back."

"If you say so. Just make sure to get all your vaccinations and take lots of pictures for me." Missy smiled and vanished into the System to let the seeds she planted grow. Jennifer may be a war hero and sharper than most but nothing topples a proud beast like striking it right in the heart; the ego. Missy set to the work she had put off until now and began her wait as the patient hunter in the end is the more fruitful.

Jennifer slumped into her chair with an aggravated huff. So much for easing herself back into the hunt, her pride had just catapulted her into the thick of it. Oh well, it wasn't the first nor the last time she would regret her ego. She rubbed her forehead again as the mild ache of a migraine began.

"Damn," she murmured, "I need a drink."


End file.
